The invention is based on a sealing disk. Disks, in particular sealing disks, that are embodied as an annular disk are often premounted on some component such as a shaft or a housing and then together with this component are put together with the associated other component of a multipart arrangement. Until these two components have been put together, a disk mounted beforehand can become lost. There is a need to prevent this. This is particularly necessary for assembly by assembly robots.
By embodying the disk according to the invention, it is attained that along with the mounting of the disk on the component, this disk can also be fixed on the component by means of a single work operation. In a special feature, a recess on the component is used for this purpose; a securing part of the disk can be deformed permanently into this recess. Then the securing part can protrude from the side of the disk that does not come into contact on a flange surrounding the component, and upon assembly the component can be deformable into the recess. In a further feature, however, it is also possible to have the securing part protrude toward the plane of the flange, in particular with a double bend provided on the end of the securing part. In the assembly process, the securing part is fastened in a plane between the disk, or the assembly tool contacting the securing part, and the flange and deforms securely into the recess by being stretched.
The recess advantageously comprises an annular plunge cut, so that special positioning of the disk relative to the component is not necessary. It is advantageous to provide a rectangular cross section of the annular plunge cut, thus providing a shoulder that is perpendicular to the mounting direction of the disk, against the shoulder the securing part or the double-bent end of the securing part comes into contact, resulting in a substantially mirror-free connection of the disk to the component perpendicular to the plane of the flange. On the other hand, it is advantageous that the disk on one side has only a securing part that is simply preformed to protrude out of the plane of the disk; the special form permits reliable deformation of the securing part into the recess, without causing upsetting of the securing part before the final position of the securing part is reached. Before the final position of the securing part being deformed is reached, a slight deformation of its end toward the first boundary takes place, so that once again perpendicular to the plane of the flange, a substantially play-free positioning of the disk is attained. The inner contour of the disk and thus the outer contour of the component are also circular in the usual way. However, other forms of the contour and component are also possible. It is also possible that with a rectangular contour, for instance, only one side of the rectangle or two sides of the rectangle have a recess on the component.